


For Your Pleasure

by LyingCat3



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Sexy Times, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingCat3/pseuds/LyingCat3
Summary: You (F!Reader) are an FBI agent who is assigned as a temporary partner to Kandomere when Montehugh is shot in the field and placed on indeterminate medical leave. In this interlude, you and Kandomere enjoy little after-work play. Part of a larger work in progress.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader, Kandomere (Bright)/You
Kudos: 10





	For Your Pleasure

You arrive at Kandomere’s apartment around 4:30 p.m., your feet sore and your back aching after several hours of interviewing suspects in an unauthorized magic use case. You’re feeling a little wound up, your brain still attempting to tease out damning clues from the suspects’ testimony, but just stepping foot inside his home eases your racing thoughts. 

You take off your ankle boots, stacking them neatly on the shelf underneath a padded storage bench next to the door. You’re a bit of a neat freak to begin with, but even you have had to up your game since you started a relationship with Kandomere. For him, it’s not so much about control – though it plays no small part – as preferring the aesthetics of order and symmetry. He’s certainly created a beautiful space. The apartment is spacious and full of light, with plush rugs covering the warm caramel-colored bamboo floor. It feels like Kandomere – restrained and tasteful without being cold.

You pad into the kitchen, which gleams from a recent cleaning, and open the door of the stainless steel fridge. You’re about to grab the water pitcher when you spy the half-full bottle of rosé from the previous night. What the hell, you think, and pour yourself a glass. Then you go to the master suite.

You sit down on the California king bed and run your hand over the silky navy and silver patterned comforter as you sip the rosé. The walls are painted a soft gray, set off by white moulding. It’s probably the single most comfortable bed in which you’ve ever slept … among doing other things. 

You undress and drop your clothes in the hamper, then remove your jewelry. Kandomere always insists you make yourself comfortable in the apartment, so you figure you may as well take a bath to soothe your tired muscles. You’re just turning on the taps to fill the large whirlpool tub when your phone pings with a new text.

_Leaving the office now_.

Shit. It’s a little after 5 p.m. Kandomere almost never leaves work this early.

Then you shrug, and decide to fill the tub anyway. You’ve just slipped into the water with your wineglass when you hear the front door open. 

“In here,” you call. 

When Kandomere enters the bathroom, he has already removed his suit jacket, tie, and cuff links. His silky blue hair frames the sharp planes of his face, falling past his shoulders. He crosses his arms and leans against the doorjamb, fixing you with his piercing blue stare.

“Hi.” You give him a lopsided smile. 

“Hello,” he replies, cocking an eyebrow.

You gaze at him a few moments, taking in the way his steel-gray vest hugs his muscular torso, the clean lines of his tailored trousers. He’s in one of his more understated outfits today, but his beauty still takes your breath away. 

“What is it?” he asks, amused.

“Just looking,” you say with a grin. You sit up slightly so that the water just barely covers your nipples. You hide a smile when you see his eyes flick downward. 

“You’re early. How did you manage to get away?”

“I pulled a double, so the Director insisted. Montehugh has the night off for a family event, so it’s not as though I would have been able to go into the field anyway.” 

You can’t deny that you feel a bit relieved to hear that. After spending seven months as his partner, it was hard to relinquish Kandomere and his safety, back to Montehugh. You trust his partner unreservedly, but you hate that you no longer have the ability, as you did when you and Kandomere were in the field together, to physically protect him. 

But these thoughts are making your chest tight, so you push them away for the time being. 

“Well, lucky me,” you murmur, bringing the wineglass to your lips. “Why don’t you join me?”

“Are you sure?” His voice is teasing. “I suspect you were hoping for a relaxing bath by yourself.” He understands your need for alone time to recharge after work. Though, to be fair, you’ve needed much less solitude where he is concerned. You don’t see each other more than a few times a week anyway due to your demanding schedules at the FBI. 

“True,” you admit, “but I can adjust.”

Not breaking eye contact, Kandomere unbuttons his vest and drops it on the floor, then unbuckles his belt. He proceeds to shed the rest of his clothing, but stops when he’s down to his boxer briefs. You look at his body, sculpted through regular workouts and yoga, with unabashed appreciation.

“Last chance to change your mind,” he says slyly, his thumb tucked in the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

“Get your ass in here, on the double.”

He laughs. “As my lady commands,” he murmurs as he strips off his underwear, giving you only a glimpse of his semi-hard cock before he slides into the tub to lean against the side opposite me.

“You’re so far away,” you say sulkily. 

“I suppose I should fix that.” Kandomere reaches over and grasps your waist, then lifts you easily onto his thighs. You yelp in surprise and grab onto his shoulders to steady yourself.

“Better?” he asks, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

You chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck, relaxing against his broad chest. You feel his cock twitch underneath you and a delicious shiver ripples through your body. “You’re so much more fun during sexy times than I would have expected.” 

“You thought I wouldn’t be?” He sounds mildly offended.

“Hmm, how do I put this … when I first met you, I wondered if you always had that stick up your ass, or just when you were at work.”

Kandomere scowls and applies himself to vigorously tickling your sides.

“No, stop!” You flail, splashing water out of the tub in your effort to escape him, but he is merciless. “You bastard!” You grab at his hands, simultaneously shrieking and giggling.

His hands finally still, and he moves them to your upper arms. “I’m sorry, but you deserved to be punished for that statement.”

“Ugh, I wish you didn’t know how ticklish I am,” you grumble.

He chuckles and slides his hands to your breasts. You draw a sharp breath as he takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently as he caresses your other breast. He then presses his lips to your neck, lightly scraping the soft skin there with his teeth before pulling back. “I think I’m entitled to some leverage. You may be the most troublesome human I have ever dealt with.”

With a low growl, you fist your hand in his hair and tug his head back. Kandomere smiles insouciantly. 

“You’re impossible,” you say, before you kiss him hard. His mouth opens to yours immediately, and you nip his bottom lip, causing him to tighten his arms around you. He groans as you grind against his growing erection, and you reach between your bodies to take his cock in your hand.

You stroke him idly. “You like that, don’t you?” 

“God, yes,” he answers breathlessly.

“I love feeling your cock getting harder in my hand,” you say huskily. 

Kandomere suddenly grips your wrist and moves your hand to the back of his neck. You look at him curiously.

“My turn.” His fingers delve between your thighs and massage your clit in slow, maddening circles. You rub yourself against him greedily.

“Tell me what you want,” he purrs.

You close your eyes and moan incoherently.

“Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that.” His fingers tease your folds and you shudder in desire and frustration.

You give his hair another tug. “You,” you manage, your voice ragged. 

He chuckles. “But what, exactly?” You cry out as he bites your shoulder, just hard enough for his sharp teeth to apply a pleasurable pinch without breaking skin.

“Put your fingers inside my pussy,” you grind out.

Two fingers fill you. Kandomere moves with slow, deliberate strokes, still thumbing your clit. You strain against him as the sensation builds. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now,” he whispers in your ear. “Your pussy is so tight, so wet. I can't wait to taste you later.” He tongues the top of your ear lazily, mimicking what he wants to do, and you quiver with anticipation.

“Would you like that, my tongue fucking you until you come so hard that you’ll be screaming my name, begging for more—”

“Oh fuckkkkk.” You dig your fingernails into his shoulders and he hums approvingly. “I’m so close, please…” 

He tangles his other hand in your hair, pulling your head back. “Look at me,” Kandomere orders. “I want to watch you come.”

You force your eyelids open and stare into his intense blue eyes, bright with desire. He quickens the pace of his thrusting fingers and within moments you come apart, crying out his name, your thighs shaking. You’re breathing hard, little aftershocks of pleasure shooting through you.

Kandomere’s arms come around you, holding you close. You press your forehead against his, panting. 

“That was nice,” you breathe.

“I gathered.” He looks pleased with himself. He runs his hands through your hair, tucking the damp mass behind your ears. You reach down to touch his cock but he stops your hand.

“Plenty of time for that later.” Kandomere smiles fondly and brings your hand to his mouth, dropping several small kisses on your palm. “This was for you.”


End file.
